Complications
by Kimblekn
Summary: What would happen if Alice never had her vesion of Bela jumping off the cliff? Would Edward ever come back? Would Bella ever date Jacob? Would Bella ever be happy again? Well this is my version of what would happen. My first fan fiction, review please.
1. Chapter 1

_(This is what would happen if Alice never had her version of "Bella killing herself." What if Edward never went to Italy to die? What if Bella thought that Edward didn't love her still? What would happen with Jacob? She was so close to letting him kiss her the day Alice returned. Would she let him now? Would silly little Edward ever come back to check on Bella? Well, this is my version of what would happen. Poor Jacob, Bella, and Edward.)_

_(On the faithful day when Alice returned, she didn't return. Jacob too Bella home after her Clift jumping and he tried to kiss her. She shied away – not ready yet. She got out of the car and went inside her house. She still spent every day with Jacob but nothing happened – till a week later.)_

_(By the way: I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes! I CAN'T spell!)_

We (Jacob and I,) had been hanging out at La Push all day. Just hanging out randomly. He was taking me home now, and here we sat – parked out in front of my house talking. I had been more nervous around Jacob lately (ever since I jumped off a Clift, to hear Edwards voice,) because I'd been contemplating whether or not to just let him kiss me. I didn't think I loved him but I knew he loved me. I knew I loved Jacob like a friend, but if I loved him as anything more then the love I felt for him was _nothing _like the love I _still _felt for – Edward Cullen. I cringed away from the name. Jacob noticed.

"Hey Bells, are you ok?"

"Yea Jake. I'm just thinking you know?" He smiled _my _smile.

"Yea, I know. I am too." He was still smiling and it made me smile.

"What you thinking about Jake?"

"Well, a lot of things." He was squirming, but he also shifted to where he was facing me our faces only two inches away.

"Yea? Tell me one?" I said while trying to get away from him without hurting his feelings. I just didn't know if I wanted our relationship to go this far. He didn't notice I was trying to get away.

"Well, you, and this." He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head, and he got mad.

"Bella," He said while shaking his head. "You really should just give in and kiss me. _He _would want you to go on with your life."

"You think?"

"Yes, so I'm going to try this _one _more time. Ok?" He knew he won. I wondered what it would feel like. I was already near tears, I wondered if it would put me over board.

"Ok." He smiled my smile again.

"Good," and he leaned in for the kiss. Our lips met and we kissed for a short while. I realized then that I _did _love Jacob Black, but not as much. It would do though, make me a little happier. It would _really _make Jacob happy, it would also make Charlie happy. This is what I would do then, I would date Jacob. It wouldn't be like it was with Edward (I mentally cringed at the name,) it could never be like that. Edward was my soul mate, I was ready to give everything away for him. Even my soul. This is how the kiss passed, me noting how good of a kiss it was, but noting how it was _nothing_ like mine and Edwards. This was just a normal kiss, Jacob wasn't fighting the urge to kill me, and it was just a boy and girl kissing. Although I did feel the desperation in the kiss, he wanted me to realize I loved him, and I did. I also spent the kiss thinking of Ed – I better not say the name – would he really approve of this. Yes, I was sure of that. He wanted me to move on, and to anyone not inside my mind it appeared that I was (moving on that is.) Then the kiss was over. Jacob was grinning, well at least he completely enjoyed his self. I on the other hand was near tears. I _wouldn't _– no, _couldn't _let him see me cry. I wasn't crying because of him! I was crying because the kiss so different from _his, _was still _so _similar.

"Jake, I gotta go!" I went to get out of the car, and he grabbed my hand.

"Bella I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. But it's what I've been dreaming of. For a while now." He was sincere, and I was hurting him by wanting to leave. I was also sure he saw the tears escaping my eyes.

"Jake, no. I want this to. I just – it just reminds…" He cut me off.

"I know sweetie, you don't have to say it. Actually I might have a sudden urge to kill him if you do, so for your own good, don't." This made me laugh and he started in.

"Jacob, good bye." I leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"See ya tomorrow Bells!" He sounded giddy, and I jumped out of the car. I ran through the pouring rain into my house, and up into my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep early.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Edwards Point of View)

I had been away for a while, and every day it was killing me more and more. I _had _to see her – just to check up on her of course. I would just watch silently. I would make sure she was in no trouble – I knew how easily she could get into it. She was a magnet for trouble after all. My beautiful angel attracted trouble like no other (including me.) I wondered if it was smart. What if she was going out with Newton or some guy like him? Would I be able to hold back or would I end up killing them and then be on my knee's begging for forgiveness from Bella? I probably would, but I _had _to see her! I couldn't help it, my life was nothing without her. So I went to the rainy town that will always be my home just because what is located in it – Bella. I ran to her house, and saw a car parked out side with two people in it. I looked at my cell phone, it was 5:39 Saturday afternoon. Who could she be with, was I right and she _was dating _someone? I wouldn't be surprised, anyone would be lucky to get Bella. And it was a guy in the car with Bella, a guy who drove her home. I wondered who it was, it was raining too hard and I had to stay far away from the car, for fear of exposure. Then I heard them talking. When I heard her voice I nearly tumbled backwards it sounded so good.

"Hey Bells, are you ok?"

"Yea Jake. I'm just thinking you know?" He grinned at her, it was obvious he was thinking about her. Jake? Now why did that name sound famillure? I must know him, or know of him.

"Yea, I know. I am too." He was still smiling and it made her smile obviously she liked this guy, but I didn't think they were dating – yet.

"What you thinking about Jake?" The curiosity washed over me again. Who _was _this guy. I took a couple steps forward and smelt this horrible smell but I couldn't tell where it was coming from – because of the rain.

"Well, a lot of things." He was squirming, but he also shifted to where he was facing her and their faces were only a couple inches away. Then it dawned on me. He was going to try and kiss her. This guy liked Bella, they may not be dating, but he wants to be. This guy didn't _like _Bella he _loved _Bella, but then again could I blame him? Yes, I could and I would. Bella was _mine._ But then again she wasn't, I gave her up. She probably hated me also, hated me for the foolish, vindictive, liar I was. HA! I just noticed something. She was trying to get away from him. She knew what was coming, and didn't want it to come. I was on cloud nine!

"Yea? Tell me one?" She said while trying to get away from him without hurting his feelings. This was making me happier than I'd been in a long time, but it shouldn't. I should be able to be happy for her, she deserved a normal life. He didn't notice she was trying to get away.

"Well, you, and this." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head, and he got mad. I wanted to run up to that car, rip him out of it, and throw him into a tree, probably killing him but oh well. Then would come to groveling at Bella's feet.

"Bella," He said while shaking his head. "You really should just give in and kiss me. _He _would want you to go on with your life." He? Then I got it, they were talking about _me._ He thought the reason Bella wouldn't kiss him was _me._ He had to be wrong though. Surely she hated me, she had to. She probably even moved on by now. He was wrong, he had to be.

"You think?" So he was right. I did want her to move on, but I didn't. I wanted to be with her more than anything right now, but I couldn't be. _She deserves a normal life, she deserves a normal life._ I kept chanting that to my self, but I was also chanting – _Bella don't, Bella please, I love you_. Over and over again – in my head.

"Yes, so I'm going to try this _one _more time. Ok?" He knew he won, Bella was going to try and move on. I wondered what it would feel like to see her kiss another guy – this mystery guy. I noticed she was about to cry but obviously this guy didn't notice. I found myself hoping Charlie would get home soon and stop this. _Please come on Charlie!_

"Ok." She said breaking my heart. Now this made things complicated. I knew that deep down I was going to end up groveling for forgiveness, but now…I couldn't. She was moving on, and I think she loved this guy.

"Good," and he leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met and they kissed for a short while. I couldn't stand it. I grabbed onto a tree to keep myself in the woods, but I just pulled it up. I was going crazy, multiple growls escaped my throat. The kiss must have lasted not even a minute but I was still going crazy. In that short time I ripped up about five trees. And they were large trees. I forced my self to look at them. _Edward this is what you wanted! It's what she deserves! Don't you want her to be happy! Now she can have a life. She doesn't have to worry about getting killed by the people who love her on __**accident! **__It's better for her! _I told myself, and then I noticed something. Bella, my beautiful angel, was _crying!_ _Do you see what you did know! She can't even kiss someone without crying! You __**broke**__ the one you loved! Good job Edward Cullen._

"Jake, I gotta go!" She went to get out of the car, and he grabbed her hand. Again I felt a horrible anger building up in me. _If she wants to leave let her leave you idiot!_ Who _was _this Jake?

"Bella I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. But it's what I've been dreaming of. For a while now." "_Stupid, unworthy, blood sucking Cullen. He broke the most perfect girl! How could he! I've never wanted to kill any vampire as much as I have now! I ought to go out and rip out his throat with my own to hands! He didn't deserve her!" _Those were his thoughts and they surprised me. He _knew _I was a vampire! Did Bella kill him? No, she would have never done that. Not the Bella I loved. I walked to the edge of the woods – my shelter – and I smelt that horrible smell again. I was starting to piece together _who _this mystery man was. I saw Bella letting her tears escape, but she wasn't letting them, she was _trying _to stop herself!

"Jake, no. I want this to. I just – it just reminds…" He cut her off.

"_Of course it does! That's why she's crying! She hasn't been this close to anyone since __**Cullen.**__ Stupid Vampire." _"I know sweetie, you don't have to say it. Actually I might have a sudden urge to kill him if you do, so for your own good, don't." This made both of them laugh, at hearing her laugh I grinned ear to ear. It was obvious however he knew I was a Vampire she knew how he knew. But she _couldn't _of told him, not my Bella.

"Jacob, good bye." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I shot out of the woods but stopped right behind the house. _Jacob? _Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jacob Black. The person who told her I was a Vampire. He didn't believe the legends then though, what changed? I smelled that smell before then I realized something. I've smelled this before. The protectors that my family made the treaty with. They're back, the Wolves are back. Worse than that Jacob Black was one of them. Wore that _that? _Bella was sitting in the car with him, kissing him. Kissing a Ware Wolf! _EVEN WORSE THAN THAT? BELLA KNEW! __**MY **__BELLA KNEW SHE WAS SITTING IN A CAR WITH AND KISSING A __**WARE WOLF! **_

"See ya tomorrow Bells!" He sounded giddy, and she jumped out of the car. She ran through the pouring rain into her house. Then Jacob drove off. He was thinking so I listened. _"God, I can't believe I was just kissing Bella. God I love her. I have to do patrolling tonight. Hmm. What a Joy kill, but maybe we'll ketch that Vampire who's been after Bella. Victoria I think her name was…" _He got to far for me to finish reading his mind.

Victoria was _here! _After Bella? This changes things. I'll have to ask my parents what they think. But maybe I can get Bella back, I mean I _can't _leave now! Can I? I went into Bella's house to see what she was up to. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. I had the urge to run up and kill her, but then I remembered, she was my Bella. My Love. I did follow her scent though, I stood out side of her door and heard her crying. I waited out there for about an hour and decided to sneak (very risky,) into her room. I found her sleeping and my heart broke again. Bella cried herself to sleep, I wished I could read her mind. Then I remembered something, Bella talks in her sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok so I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you did! I would be happy as a clam! If you have any suggestions just review and tell me them, I would be appreciative! Remember my little note about not being able to spell; I'm using spell check though so I'm trying! Thanks for reading!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or Twilight. If I did I would be the happiest girl in the world…not kidding. Well, maybe Bella Swan/Cullen could beat me, but she's not real now is she?

(Bella's point of view)

It's never a good thing when I cry myself to sleep because the nightmares _always _follow. I was laying the wrong way on my bed and my head was half way off of it, so I was _very_ uncomfortable. I dreamt that I was in the woods again, the day he broke up with me. It was all the same – the whole conversation – until the end. He walked away and I followed – but didn't stay quiet.

"Edward I'm sorry, please! Come back!" I yelled out into the forest, but nothing happened. I yelled that five more times and still nothing happened. I collapsed to the ground crying. Then (while lost in the forest,) the worst possible thing happened – Victoria showed up.

"Oh, what do we have here? Poor little lost Bella. Just my luck, you know I've been looking for you? What? No Edward? Was that _you _calling for him to comeback? HA! Looks like I was wrong. _You_ meant **nothing **to _him _compared to what **James **meant to **me!**" She said through closed teeth. "But still, you would make a good meal!" Then Edward came up behind her.

"Edward!" I was ecstatic! He came to save me. But then he crouched and so did Victoria. They lunged at me and both bit me.

"Stop, please. Why?" I muttered while dying.

"You do taste good. Only thing you were ever good for besides unnecessary trouble." Edward said before draining my last ounce of blood.

I woke up screaming and looked at my clock. It was 8:34 pm. I realized I never made dinner for my dad. I jumped up off the bed and ran down the stairs. I saw my dad sitting in front of the T.V. eating pizza. That sounded good, I didn't realize just how hungry I was. I felt bad about falling asleep but I knew he would understand. I just hoped he wouldn't ask about Jacob.

"Sorry dad I kinda fell asleep." He looked up from the T.V. and smiled a reassuring smile at me.

"No problem kiddo! Come, sit, and eat." Then he looked back at the T.V. and I sat down on the couch beside of him. Ugh, sports. But still normal. I grabbed a slice of pizza and stared at the T.V. pretending to be watching it. A commercial came on and it caught my attention more than the sports did, but my dad muted it and turned to me. I knew what he was going to ask, before he asked it. Same thing he asked every day after I hung out with Jake.

"How were things with Jake today? Anything new?"

"Fine and no," I lied.

"You know Bella Jake likes you," He laughed.

"I like him to," I said while playing dumb. "He's a great friend!"

"No, he likes you as more than a friend," My dad frowned.

"I know."

"So, um, how do you, um, feel?" He was uncomfortable.

"Uncomfortable," We both laughed.

"About Jake," He was suddenly serious.

"I…I…I don't know," I looked down.

"You should just give him a chance and live life."

"Dad, you know it's not that easy for me."

"I wish it were. You were too good for him, I wish you could just get over him," both of us knew what _him _we were talking about. But he was wrong, backwards; _he _was too good for _me._

"I do too, but I'm going up stairs. Bye daddy!" Then I took off running up stairs. I jumped on my bed contemplating what to do. I got up and walked over to my books, and picked up one I just got from the book store. I'd read it before but I couldn't find any good books that I've never read before, so I would read it again. It was _Emma _by _Jane Austen; _I only read it once before so it wouldn't hurt reading it again. I fell asleep by time I got to chapter 18. This time (thank god,) a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Charlie's point of view)

It was Saturday and I didn't work. I decided to go fishing and spend some time with Billy Black. Of course the subject got onto my daughter and his son.

"You know that Jacob really likes Bella right?"

"By lies you mean…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes, and he thinks she likes him?" He chuckled.

"Oh boy!" This wasn't good, but maybe it would be good for Bella. Maybe it would get her mind off of _him _– Edward Cullen.

"So," he said suddenly serious. "Does she?"

"Billy, I don't know. Bella isn't a very open person with me. Not very talkative – never has been and definitely isn't now. I hope for both of their sakes that she does though. Jacob's a good boy and he deserves to be happy, as for Bella – Jacob makes her only a little less happy than she was with him. I'll never understand how much she loved him, and how he could _ever _leave her." Billy just nodded his head in agreement

"So, will you talk to her about it?" Ah, so he wanted my help to get them together. I would help, but I wouldn't push him down her throat.

"I'll put in a good word, but I don't know how much good it will do. She still loves him. Sometimes I worry what would happen if Edward ever came back, would she just forgive him? Or would she hate him – as she should? I think she would forgive him."

"Let's hope we never have to find out. They should have never been together." After that the day passed quickly and I didn't get home till 7:13 pm. I was going to talk to Bella about Jacob over dinner. I got into the house but she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Bella?" She didn't answer so I went up stairs. I heard her mumbling from outside the door and I realized she was sleeping. Poor girl from the sounds of it she was having a nightmare, but what was new since _he _left? She hardly ever got sleep. I went back down stairs and ordered pizza. Maybe she would wake up and come down – then I would talk to her. Or I could just wait till morning. I sat down and turned on ESPN. I had already eaten half of the box when Bella came down stairs. I would just let her come to me and offer her pizza. I was already sweating bullets over this; I hoped she wouldn't get mad at me.

"Sorry dad I kinda fell asleep." I looked up from the T.V. and smiled. She did too much around here if she had to apologize for falling asleep.

"No problem kiddo! Come, sit, and eat." Then I looked back at the T.V. and she sat down on the couch beside of me. I knew she didn't care for sports but it was normal, me sitting in front of the T.V. and her ignoring it while sitting beside me. At least it felt normal. I didn't know what normal was anymore. From the moment she got to town she was with Edward, so that became normal. Then her depression became normal. I really did hope this was normal – it was a normal I could cope with. She grabbed a slice of pizza and stared at the T.V. intently watching it. A commercial came on and it seemed as if it caught her attention more than the actual show did. I had to suppress a laugh. I decided now was a good a time as any to talk about Jacob so I muted the T.V. and turned to her. I would start with the same thing I said to her every time she got done hanging out with Jake.

"How were things with Jake today? Anything new?"

"Fine and no," I could tell she was lying but I wouldn't push it.

"You know Bella Jake likes you," I laughed because it _obvious_. She _had _to know!

"I like him to," She said completely throwing me off until she went on. "He's a great friend!" So she didn't realize, or was she just playing dumb?

"No, he likes you as more than a friend," I frowned.

"I know." This didn't surprise me, she was a smart kid, of course she knew!

"So, um, how do you, um, feel?" I was very uncomfortable asking her this.

"Uncomfortable," We both laughed. So she was uncomfortable at this conversation too? Should have figured.

"About Jake," I was suddenly serious.

"I…I…I don't know," She looked down.

"You should just give him a chance and live life."

"Dad, you know it's not that easy for me." I did know too. She was still deeply in love, I found myself worried about him coming back again.

"I wish it were. You were too good for him, I wish you could just get over him," Me and Billy both agreed on this, but then again he never liked the Cullen's_._

"I do too, but I'm going up stairs. Bye daddy!" I realized I scared her away, but hopefully my words sunk into her thick skull. She took off running up the stairs. I decided to call Billy and tell him what happened with mine and Bella's talk. Every one always said we gossiped too much. I dialed the very familure number but Billy didn't pick up Jacob did and he sounded very happy about something.

"Hey Charlie what's up?"

"Nothing much Jake. Why you so happy?"

"Oh, good day."

"Really, anything I should know about?"

"Nothin Billy won't tell you." He sounded resentful at that part, probably mad that his dad and I gossip so much.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure sure," Then Billy picked up the phone. I asked him what got into his son and was very surprised at the answer.

"Oh, um, yea. Him and Bella kissed, I guess. He said that she finally let him kiss her but then she ran crying!" He couldn't stop laughing; I didn't find anything funny though. Then I heard Jacob through the phone.

"DAD IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!" And I was no longer a part of the conversation so I said good bye read quick and hung up. I didn't know what to think about this, I mean my baby girl was crying about something that I was promoting! She wouldn't even tell me, but then again we never did talk about things like that. I turned off the T.V. and went up stairs pausing outside of Bella's door. I heard nothing and I hoped for a dreamless sleep for her.

(Review please, I need comments! I don't care if you tell me how horrible it was! I just need to know! I'm sorry if it got weak at the end but I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago! I have school tomorrow! I'll try and get another chapter up soon because honestly I'm really enjoying writing this and I don't know why! I would be so sad if Alice didn't have her vision! And again suggestions are welcome!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

(Ah, time for chapter two! So I've gotten all of one review, and it made me happy to read! So PLEASE review! I wasn't going to right another chapter till tonight or tomorrow but once I read this review I was like YAY! I wanna right some more! So I want to say thank you to my first reviewer: crazimonki94! THANK YOU! And I'm not quite sure when I'm going to have him talk to her, but I will! I'm very pro Bella and Edward so this isn't going to be a Bella and Jacob story…sorry! I want to make it as close as I possibly can to what would happen! And how the characters would react! Now this is probably as long as the chapter! Yea, this _might _be a short one! From Edwards point of view, but then again who knows! It might be the longest chapter! OK rambling OVER!)

Disclaimer: *Cries* I do not own twilight nor will I ever! *Cries*

(Edward's Point of view)

I was running back to my house in the woods when my mind wondered back to what had happened the previous night. I was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. The rocking chair I used to sit in – watching her sleep – before she knew I was there. I looked over at my angel on her bed. She didn't look very comfortable. She was laying the wrong way on her bed, with her head half way off of it. I wanted more than anything to pick her up and lay her on it the right way, but she might wake up. I would though, once she got into a deeper sleep. She started to toss and turn obviously having a nightmare and she mumbled a word or to but nothing coherent. I then heard the muffled thoughts down the road – Charlie was on his way home. Once he got into the house he started looking for Bella.

"Bella?" He called. After getting no answer he started walking up the stairs to check on her. He stopped out side the door and heard him mumbling, and figured she was asleep. I couldn't read his mind too well but I could read the feelings that he was thinking and the reasons for them, just not what he was thinking. He was feeling worried for his daughter, nervousness for something he had to talk to her about and hatred directed towards – me. I should have expected that but I didn't. I was glad to see yet again how much he loved her. He started to walk away and Bella started to squirm more.

"Edward I'm sorry, please! Come back!" She mumbled in her sleep. I froze where I was, so she was dreaming about me? No, she wasn't. She was having a nightmare about me. It shouldn't bother me; it's where monsters like me belonged. But it did bother me; it made me want to crawl up in a ball and lay there for the next hundred years. What I was planning to do before I came back her to check on her. I wondered what her dream was about, me leaving obviously. I wished again I could read her mind, so I tried once again. Nothing.

"Edward!" She sounded happy. So I guess I came back, just like now. I stared at the beautiful angel I left so many months ago and wished tears could be produced. She started twisting and turning in her sleep.

"Stop, please. Why?" She muttered barely audible. I wondered what was happening. Why she went from sad to happy to sad again. Why did I – even in dreams – have to ruin her life! I should have never been born! Or better yet – I should have died when I was meant to! I noticed she was getting more restless so I figured I had better hide. I ran into her closet and quietly closed the door. She then woke up with a scream and ran out the door.

"Sorry dad I kinda fell asleep." I heard her say – sounding completely guilty and I wondered what she felt sorry about.

"No problem kiddo! Come, sit, and eat." He said and it dawned on me. She felt sorry because she didn't cook him dinner! Just like my Bella, more the parent then the child.

"How were things with Jake today? Anything new?" I wondered at that moment what she would tell her dad. Would she tell them that her and _Jacob _(I thought the name with anger,) kissed. I cringed from the memory. Or would she say they were dating? Or even possibly say nothing was new?

"Fine and no," She said obviously lying. I could tell just from her voice.

"You know Bella Jake likes you," He laughed and I cringed.

"I like him to," She said this and I felt the anger rip through me! So she's admitting she likes this _Jacob Black?_ "He's a great friend!" I relaxed as she said this. I wondered what Charlie was thinking! I wouldn't focus on that though, I would only focus on my Bella's voice.

"No, he likes you as more than a friend," Charlie frowned.

"I know."

"So, um, how do you, um, feel?" They were both uncomfortable.

"Uncomfortable," they both laughed and I joined in up in my hiding place, in Bella's closet.

"About Jake," He was suddenly serious.

"I…I…I don't know," She looked down.

"You should just give him a chance and live life." I was happy at this advice for her yet completely infuriated by it! I wanted her to move on, but I didn't.

"Dad, you know it's not that easy for me."

"I wish it were. You were too good for him, I wish you could just get over him," I didn't know who they were talking about at first until it dawned on me. The him – was me.

"I do too, but I'm going up stairs. Bye daddy!" Then she ran up the stairs. She jumped on her bed, looking completely bored. Then she got up and grabbed a book that I couldn't see the title of. She then fell asleep and once in a deep sleep I picked up her book. Ah, same old Bella with her book choices! It was _Emma _by _Jane Austen._ I wondered if she ever read it before, probably had knowing her. She didn't mumble all night and I figured she had a dreamless sleep. I heard Charlie pick up the phone and call some one. I didn't care to listen into his conversation until I heard the name Jake. Then I was all ears.

"Nothing much Jake. Why you so happy?" Charlie asked and I figured I missed the very beginning of the conversation.

"Oh, good day," Jake said and I had to suppress a humorless laugh. _I bet he had a good day. Kissing __**my**__ Bella. _Then I remembered – she wasn't _**my **_Bella any more.

"Really, anything I should know about?" He was curious wondering if it was about Bella probably.

"Nothin Billy won't tell you." He sounded sad all of a sudden and I couldn't help but get happy.

"Can I talk to him?" Charlie asked.

"Sure sure," Jacob said and I couldn't help but find that very rude. Then Billy picked up the phone. Charlie asked Billy about Jacob and was obviously surprised by the answer.

"Oh, um, yea. Him and Bella kissed, I guess. He said that she finally let him kiss her but then she ran crying!" He couldn't stop laughing; I didn't find anything funny though and neither did Charlie I could tell and not just through his voice but his muted thoughts too. He was enraged but not at Billy – but a combination of himself and Billy. I then realized that Charlie was sent to put in a good word for Jacob, and that Charlie was mad because he helped with something that made his daughter sad. But that wasn't what made Bella sad; it was still me ruining her life. Then I heard Jacob through the phone.

"DAD IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!" And Charlie hung up the phone. I went back to watching Bella sleep. I left at 4:56 in the morning. I knew what I had to do, and that was to run to the house, call Carlisle and ask for his advice. Then I'd go hunting.

I saw the house that I recognized as home in my view. I ran straight into it and to the nearest phone. I dialed Tanya's memorized number and waiting till some one picked up. To my dismay it was Tanya herself.

"Hello?" Tanya asked.

"Hello Tanya. May I talk to Carlisle?"

"Oh, Edward! We've all missed you like crazy! _When _are you coming home? And _why _did you leave? Talk to me Edward!" She asked eagerly, and I got annoyed.

"Tanya, _please _put Carlisle on the phone!"

"Fine, Edward," she huffed. It was silent for a few moments until Carlisle picked the phone up.

"Edward? Where are you?" He sounded worried, which surprised me. He really didn't know where I was? I told no body but I figured once Alice saw me coming here – which I was sure she did – she would tell all my family.

"Forks," I said and I knew he would understand why immediately. I had been sulking around and avoiding my family from the moment I left Forks, so it was obvious I was in a living hell without Bella. It was only a matter of time before I came back.

"Oh, Edward. How is she? And have you talked to her yet?" There was a hint of excitement yet worry in his voice.

"I haven't talked to her yet, I wasn't going to but now I think we all might need to come back!"

"Edward, why? I thought you thought she was safer without us!"

"I did but for one she's hanging out with Ware Wolfs!"

"Just like Bella, she brought back an extinct species of mutants!" He chuckled, and I actually found the humor in it. That was just like Bella. "But is that it?"

"No! As if that wasn't enough the bigger problem is that _Victoria _is after revenge and is looking to kill Bella!" I hysterically screamed into the phone. "So what do you think? Should I intervene and are you guys coming back to help me?"

"Edward, I don't know! Do you think she would be safe without us?"

"No."

"Then of course, as for us coming back I'll ask the family. I'm sure they'll…" Then he got cut off when some one grabbed the phone.

"_EDWARD!"_ It was Alice. "_Of course were coming back! If they won't then I'm coming back alone! We'll – or I'll – be there soon! Go talk to her!"_ She shrieked into the phone.

"I'm going to go hunting first, bye Alice." Then I hung up the phone and went flying out the door. I heard the phone ring but she was probably just mad I hung up on her. It was all decided; I would hunt then find and talk to Bella. I decided on going to hunt in Forks when my cell phone rang. Oops, I forgot I had it.

(That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next one will be longer! So be ready! It will be from Bella's, Edward's, and possibly Jacob's point of view! Tell me in the comments if you want me to do Jacob's point of view! If you don't I won't, If you do I will! It's completely up to you guys, so COMMENT! If you don't like it, tell me! I need criticism! I'll post again by the end of the week; I'm not sure how long it'll take!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Yay! Chapter four! Sorry but for the last chapter I put something like "time for chapter two!" Well it was chapter three! Oops! Me and my stupid self! So I've had some more reviewers! YAY! I just wanted to say THANK YOU! So fastbackgirl, crazimonki94 and angelplusbuffyequals4ever I appreciate your guy's comment! Like I've said before I really want your comments, whether you're going to say your like/love the story or you say I've ruined New Moon and I need to burn in hell, just comment! Just so you guys know…this (if I was SM,) is not how I would have wrote New Moon, it's just for fun! I mean just think of all the what if's plausible! I mean with out this one little Vision everything would be different! WOW! Thank you! Remember I think this will be a longer one, not quite sure whether Jacobs POV will be in here yet, but we'll see! By the way – I love Paramore!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! This is purely for fun!

(Bella's Point of View)

I woke up lying in my bed the right way. Hmm, that's weird I would have swore I was laying the other way! I guess I must have imagined it – but no, I must have – I don't know. I looked at my clock; it said it was already 12:45, Hmm; at least I got sleep for once. That's new, I wonder if it will be like this from now one. I went down stairs and saw that Charlie was home for once. I poured myself some cereal and started eating.

"Hey Bells! Good morning! How did you sleep?"

"Oh, um, surprisingly ok." I said while starring at my cereal.

"Oh that's great! Maybe that Jacob thing…" He trailed off looking uncomfortable, obviously not meaning to say that. What Jacob thing?

"What dad?" I walked over to stand next him while he was watching T.V.

"Um, well I heard from Billy, that you and Jacob kissed." He was starring at the T.V. although it was on a commercial.

"You and Billy gossip like school girls, it's annoying."

"Sorry Bells, but maybe you wanna, you know, um talk?" He was obviously uncomfortable; this _might _be easy to get out of.

"No, not really."

"But Bella does this mean you guys are going to date?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Jake. He said something about hanging out today…" I trailed off.

"Oh, yea! He called like fifteen minutes ago! Wanted you to call him when you woke up!" I got nervous all of a sudden. I didn't think I was ready for this yet, dating Jacob Black. I wasn't yet over – _him. _But then again would I ever be? _Did _I ever want to be? Probably not – the only thing I wanted any more was for him to come back to me. _STOP IT BELLA! _I screamed to myself. _He doesn't love you remember? Despite what your stupid hallucinations would have you believe, he __**doesn't **__love you! _I walked over to the phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Jacob answered the phone.

"Hey Jake, you called?"

"Bells! Yea, I wanted to take you out to somewhere!" He was over existed.

"Where" I was a little scared now, but mainly nervous.

"Surprise! You'll love it though, because you've been there before, actually you knew about it before I did!" He lost me, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm curious, when you wanna go?"

"Now."

"Ok, give me thirty minutes."

"No problem, see you later Bells!" Then I hung up. I told Charlie I was going out with Jake and he grunted a response – too interested in the television. I ran upstairs, showered and got dressed. I was coming down the stairs (with wet hair,) when Jake knocked on the door. I quickly opened it. He saw me and laughed.

"Nice hair Bella!" He leaned in for a kiss but I turned my head and started walking to where Charlie was.

"Were leaving dad!" He looked up from the T.V. and waved – quickly looking back. I guess something was on that he liked. I walked out the door with Jake trailing me. I jumped into the Rabbit (his car,) and he jumped into the driver side. He looked at me and I really hoped he wouldn't try to kiss me again. I had to distract him, and me.

"Where we going Jake?" I asked crying on some fake enthusiasm. I knew he would see right through it though.

"Surprise Bella," Then he pulled away and started driving. He kept on stealing glances at me, and I knew we would have to have this conversation soon, but I wouldn't start it. We sat in complete silence for about 12 minutes until he finally spoke. "Were almost there Bella, but then I'll have to carry you so we can get to the spot quicker. I also wanna blind fold you!"

"Seriously Jake? Why?"

"You would recognize the place, and you have bad experiences with it, just give it a chance."

"You're making me nervous Jake!"

"Bella, we need to talk." He was staring intently ahead – at the road.

"Shoot," I really didn't want to have this conversation! He would see how selfish I really was, but I didn't want to loose him. He makes life livable. I would go back to zombie Bella if I lost him.

"What did the kiss mean yesterday?"

"Jacob…" I trailed off having no idea what to say.

"I mean I LOVE you Bella!"

"Jake, I told you from day one it wouldn't be like that for me! I'm still in love with – _him._"

"I know Bella, but sooner or later you're going to figure out your in love with me to! And it's time you moved on!" He started getting out of the car – I didn't even notice we were parked. I got out of the car and he picked me up. "Why did you let me kiss you if you didn't want me to? Answer me that!"

"Jacob, you're too good for me, I'll only hurt you. Like I'm doing right now!" He started running through the forest and my mind couldn't help wondering back to a past time. When I was riding just like this (piggy back,) but on a cold stone body, going faster – I had to stop myself before I broke down in tears. I knew this thing with Jacob wasn't resolved but I couldn't think about havening to finish the conversation. I realized something then – Jacob forgot to blind fold me. Yet I forgot to look around before we started running. So I _still _had no idea where we were! We were running for about 15 minutes before we stopped and I realized where we were. Why would Jacob do this to me? He didn't know what he was doing though! He just remembered it from me trying to find it months earlier, and Laurent attacking me here before I found out he was a wolf. Yes, he took me to mine and Edward's meadow. I turned to stare at him and he had a smile on his face. I blood started boiling then!

"I can't _believe _you Jacob!" I screamed at him! Turning round and round to look at the meadow.

"What did I do Bella?"

"You took me here!" I fell to the ground sobbing. He hopped down and put his arm around me, comforting me. I shrugged it off.

"What's wrong with here?" He really did know, he probably just thought it was pretty and I would like it. I did like it, always had. It brought back memories though, memories off Edward stepping out into the sun – shirtless – the sun bouncing off of his skin making it shine with diamonds. I had to stop my train of though before I completely broke down, I was already so close.

"It's _our _meadow!" I knew Jacob would realize I was talking about Edward. He looked down and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"You wanna go?" He asked me starring right into my eyes, I nodded. We got up, but then we heard it, a howl. Jacob started looking around the meadow for something, then sniffing the air. "Vampire," he told me. I thought at once it was Victoria, and I got worried. But Jacob was eyeing me weird, and I realized it probably wasn't Victoria – I was right. Out of the woods something came, being trailed by wolves. It stopped right in front of me and I realized at once what it was – Edward Cullen. I started getting dizzy, he looked surprised to see me but then my favorite crooked smile crept onto his face.

"Bella," he said and Jacob growled. I thought from the moment I saw his face – that this was a dream. Why would Edward Cullen be back? Of course it was a dream. The other wolves stopped probably realizing that it was Edward and he was on his side of the treaty line. I couldn't handle this, I reached my hand out to touch his cheek and succeeded – feeling his cold, stone perfect skin. I smiled being grateful for a realistic hallucination. Then Jacob pulled me back about seven feet and sat me on my own two feet, he then stepped in front of me. What was he pulling me away from if I was just hallucinating everything? I must be dreaming then! I found myself wishing Jacob would leave my dream and leave me alone with perfect Edward Cullen. I got even dizzier and fell backwards letting the darkness consume me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Edwards Point of View)

I decided to ignore my cell phone – I mean it probably wasn't important, just Alice mad at me for hanging up on her. I needed to go hunting, I would hunt a lot. I would gorge myself if it would make it easier to be around Bella, because I _would _talk to her today, since I was going to be at school tomorrow. If I didn't I would just have to tomorrow! I hunted for hours on my side of the treaty line (I knew they wouldn't be following the treaty until I made myself known but if they found me hunting then oh well, at least they would know I was back!) I then caught the smell of wolf, following me. I started running quicker, just to wear them out. Or to lure them somewhere we could talk, we were running around like that until I found a clearing and stopped. I was going to wait for them to ketch up with me until I smelled it. Bella's smell, I started running in the direction of her to be surprised that she was close. The wolves saw this change of direction and one howled. They were off chasing me again, and I realized where I was running to. The meadow – mine and Bella's. I got to the meadow and saw her the same time she saw me. She looked at me in shock – or horror. _Remember Edward you left her, she might not want to see you! But you've always been a selfish creature, so that won't stop you. _ I silently told myself. As my more selfish side won the silent battle to stay or not a smile crept onto my face, the smile I knew she loved. Or used to.

"Bella," I said and Jacob growled. The wolves stopped probably realizing _what _vampire they were chasing. Realized I was on _my _side of the treaty line. I was right in front of her, close enough to touch – but I wouldn't. _Let her make the first move Edward. _I mentally said to myself. I heard snarls and growls but it took me a while to realize Jacob was only growling mentally – _this time._ I was shocked and happy about what Bella did next. She reached out and touched my cheek, a small smile creeping onto her face. It made me smile even more – she still _wanted _to touch me. Still after I left her maybe this meant she still loved me. But I couldn't get my hopes up – she _shouldn't _love me. She _couldn't _after every thing I put her through. Then _Jacob _(I still thought the name with uncontrollable hatred,) pulled her away from me. Pulled _my Bella _seven feet away from me, then sat her on her own two feet. Then he stepped in front of her – guarding her from me. He was thinking hateful obscenities at me, and I hoped he never talked this way to Bella. Bella looked confused about why he was pulling her back, like she was thinking I wasn't even real. _You shouldn't be real Edward! You hurt the ones you love the most! You're a __**monster! **_I thought viciously at myself. She started to wobble and I started freaking out. She then started falling backwards – passing out. Nobody noticed but me, seeing how Jacob was standing right in front of her. A string of violent snarls and growls escaped from my mouth and I started running to Bella. Hopefully I would be able to ketch her before she hit the ground, and hopefully Jacob wouldn't rip me apart – piece by piece – just for trying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(So I got two comments about the Jacob thing, one said to keep it strictly Bella and Edward's POV while the other one said to do Jacob's too. So I decided to compromise. This chapter will be strictly Bella and Edward, while the next will be this same part but from Jacob's POV! If you don't want to read Jacob's POV, skip the next chapter! I'm kinda scared about writing it though but also excited! I mean I'm intimidated! Jacob loves Bella, and is good to Bella but she's still in love with someone who hurt her so deeply! And she's obviously using Jacob! In a good way though (I love Bella!) See those emotions intimidate me yet make me want to write the story! I hope I do ok! Tell me what you think about my decision AND the story! Peace out peeps!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Are you ready for this? Yea that's right…CHAPTER 5! Get ready because – as I promised – Jacob Black's POV on the last chapter! This is going to be entertaining! Shout out time! My reviewers so far: Crazimonki94, Fastbackgirl, angelplusbuffyequals4ever (by the way I agree with you're your name, completely,) and last but not in any means least – xPandoraLee! I want to give a special shout out to one of my reviewers who review every time I post a new chapter and also soon after I do! Their reviews also make me grin from cheek to cheek! Thank you to my first reviewer Crazimonki94! Well now to Jacob's POV!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – well in my dreams but not in real life.

(Jacob Blacks Point of View)

I woke up that morning after sleeping perfectly – even though I had to parole last night. I woke up at 12:00pm and was already excited to see her. I wondered what the kiss would mean. The amazing kiss that I've been anticipating for months now, the kiss I dreamt about all night, and also the kiss that _she _ran from. _Stop it Jacob, she still kissed you! She can't help it if she's still in __**love **__with that __**leech.**_ I thought to myself, but I needed to _not _think about that leech or I would have the overwhelming urge to hunt him down and rip him to pieces. How can Bella love a monster? _You're a monster! _The voice inside my head said. _But I'm a __**good **__monster! I protect humans like Bella from the leeches – like the Cullen's. _The absurdity of that hit me. She would probably love to be with those leeches! _Stop it Jacob, she's happy when she's with you! She __**must **__hate those leeches after what they did to her! Right? _I quickly shook out those thoughts and ran into the kitchen. My dad was hanging out in the kitchen – probably waiting for me to wake up – but I ignored him and ran to the phone. I instantly dialed Bella's familure number. I was excited that I would find out what "the kiss" meant for us. I hoped it meant we were going to go out. I _would _be better for her then that leech! But then again I didn't have to worry about him now did I? _Stop it Jacob you cruel bastard! This "separation" from those leeches is making Bella's life miserable, and __**you **__can't even make up for it! You shouldn't be so smug about it! I mean it would be one thing for you to be glad that their gone because __**their, your **__mortal enemies! But you're just glad because __**he **__isn't here to be with __**her! **_My thoughts were right. We'll all except the part about me not being happy he was gone because he was a Vampire, I _was _glad because of that! The other reason just kind of topped it! Finally someone answered the phone, but it was Charlie saying Bella was still asleep. For _once _she slept later than me!

He Promised Bella would call me back when she woke. I than sat down and started eating a very big and very late breakfast. My dad just starred at me with a huge grin on his face. In a weird way it made me proud that I made him proud. I know it's weird I made my dad proud because I kissed a girl! But Bella isn't just a girl – she's unique! She understands _everything _without even being imprinted on. Ah, imprinting. I _hate _imprinting! I hope I never imprint, it's taking away your freedoms! I sat at the table entertaining my thoughts and starring at the phone until I heard it ring. I didn't know if it was her or not – but I was hopping. I picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Jake, you called?"

"Bells!" I tried to hide my excitement but it didn't work so I just forgot about even trying to. "Yes, I wanted to take you out somewhere!"

"Where?" She sounded a little scared now. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Surprise! You'll love it though, because you've been there before, actually you knew about it before I did!"I knew I was rambling, so I stopped there. The picture of the beautiful meadow that Bella almost got killed in popped into my mind. I hoped it wouldn't freak her out, I also wondered how she knew about that meadow but only for a brief second.

"I'm curious, when you wanna go?"

I knew instantly I wanted to be with her now so I answered "Now."

"Ok, give me thirty minutes."

"No problems see you later Bells!" Then she hung up. I was absolutely exited about hanging out with Bella. I was absolutely sure she would want to date. I knew she liked me maybe even loved me – she just didn't know it yet. I found myself entertaining thoughts of kissing her and just being with her. In those thoughts she wasn't even _thinking _about the soulless bloodsuckers that hurt her. Then I found myself entertaining the thoughts of ripping the bloodsucker that hurt her the most apart – piece by piece. I just wondered around the house for fifteen minutes and tan ran excitedly into my car and took off. I arrived at her house sixteen minutes later, and I ran up to her house. Bella answered the door – with dripping wet hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice hair Bella!" I couldn't help but exclaim. Then I had an unexpected urge to kiss her and since that was the topic for today I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. I was wrong. She pulled away and I knew – that even though I was ready – she wasn't! Then she started walking to Charlie.

"Were leaving dad!"She yelled and got a quick wave in response. We then got into the car and I started studying her face, trying to see whether she would pull away if I tried to kiss her. But then she started talking.

"Where we going Jake?" She asked enthusiastic. We'll the enthusiasm was fake, and I was getting annoyed about it.

"Surprise Bella," then I started driving. I kept on looking over at her but not for long periods of time. I wanted her to start the inevitable conversation but I knew – deep down – that she wouldn't. Still, I was expecting her to. When she didn't after a while I really needed some noise, the silence was unnerving. So I tried to start up a conversation.

"Were almost there Bella, but then I'll have to carry you so we can get to the spot quicker. I also wanna blind fold you!"

"Seriously Jake? Why?"

"You would recognize the place, and you had bad experiences with it, just give it a chance." I was trying to sell her on the place because who would want to go somewhere, where they almost got killed?

"You're making me nervous Jake!"

"Bella, we need to talk." I wouldn't look at her – only at the road.

"Shoot," she said nonchalantly.

I decided to just start in. So I just jumped in and said "What did the kiss mean yesterday?"

"Jacob…" she trailed off and I thought I was going to die from the suspense. I _needed _to be honest with her at that moment. Completely honest.

"I mean I LOVE you Bella!" I screamed.

"Jack, I told you from day one it wouldn't be like that for me! I'm still in love with – _him._"When she said that I felt myself get extremely angry.

"I know Bella, but sooner or later you're going to figure out your in love with me to! And it's time you moved on!"I realized that I parked and started getting out of the car – forgetting all about the blindfold. Then I picked her up and needed to ask her one more question.

"Why did you let me kiss you if you didn't want me to? Answer me that!"I was getting arrogant and smug, but I didn't care. I knew that I all but forced her to kiss me, but she still kissed me.

"Jacob your too good for me, I'll only hurt you. Like I'm doing right now!" I couldn't argue with that, she was hurting me. But not on purpose. I started running through the forest then. I saw the opening of the beautiful meadow after a while. Actually, for about 15 minutes and then I stopped. I looked over at her, expecting her to be thrilled with where we were – but she wasn't. She was franticly looking around her like she was in pain. She turned to look at me and I realized I didn't have a smile on my face, so I quickly (before she could notice,) put one on. At seeing my smile, she got mad.

"I can't _believe _you Jacob!" She screamed at me and I instantly became confused.

"What did I do Bella?"

"You took me here!" She screamed and then fell to the ground crying. I sat down beside her and tried to comfort her, but she shrugged my hands on of her shoulders. I was hurt at his but I wanted to know what was wrong with this place, so I kept asking questions and didn't show my hurt.

"What's wrong with here?" I asked hopping she would tell me.

"It's _our _meadow!" She screamed and I automatically knew who she was talking about. It was her and _Edward's _meadow. The place automatically lost all beauty to me, and became a place of disgust. I heard myself mumble "stupid, idiotic, fucking, asshole of a leech!" and was grateful she didn't hear it.

"You wanna go?" I stared straight into her eyes as I said this. We got up and I heard it, a howl. I started looking around to see the danger; I couldn't see any, until I sniffed around. _Stupid leeches!_ I thought for about a second that it was that stupid red head, but then I realized who it was. Edward Cullen. _Stupid, arrogant jackass why did he have to come back! _I thought maybe he would just go away I mean my brother's _were_ hunting him. I could smell _them _to. But then a figure started walking into the Meadow and I knew it was Edward. He looked surprised for all of five seconds until a smile creeped onto his face after seeing Bella. I knew then that he was still in love with Bella, and honestly how could he not be?

"Bella," he said and I couldn't resist growling. My brothers (as I thought of them,) stopped chasing Edward realizing who he was, and the fact that this was _his _side of the treaty line. He was right in front of Bella, just starring. It made me sick me because _she _was starring at _him _with **LOVE **in her eyes, of all things! I had to resist from ripping him apart – piece by piece. I was growling and snarling – but only in my mind. I was disgusted by what Bella did next. She reached out and touched his cheek, smiling while doing so. I couldn't resist doing what I did next. I ran up and pulled her back about seven feet. They _should _have distance between them! I put her down then stepped in front of her, guarding her. _Asshole! Retard! Lowly Bloodsucker! _I yelled – remembering he could read minds. Let him hear that! HA! Bella looked confused, and I got irritated. Edward's face started to get worried and I wondered why, but I couldn't wonder that long. Next thing I knew, he was running at me – in Vampire speed. _YES! _I thought graciously. I have the chance to rip him apart now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Hey! So this is over! Were going back to Bella and Edward in the next chapter! I do better with them. So as always; flaming aloud and encouraged! But so are good reviews! Tell me what you think; no holding back! Oh and if any of you guys have fanfictions that are a human version of Twilight that is Pro Edward and Bella, tell me about them! Those are my favorites honestly! Or even a story about what happens after Breaking Dawn, I REALLY want to read a good version about what happens after Breaking Dawn! Thank you!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Yep, it's time for another update! I'm really enjoying writing this and getting the responses I do! It's really awesome so thank you! Were back to Edward and Bella's POV. I'm going to start with Edward's and just jump right into the action! If you remember when we left off Edward was rushing to ketch Bella before she fell and Jacob was ready to rip Edwards head off! OH! DRAMA! This ought to be good! Thank you my readers/reviewers! My reviewers; Crazimonki94, Fastbackgirl, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, xPandoraLee, and ProfoundVanity! Thank you so much!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I don't even own a copy of it! Well I don't until February 14th (my parents are the best and are buying me all four!)

(Edwards Point of View)

I was running straight for Jacob, or at least it looked that way. I was running to my love. To ketch her before she got hurt, Jacob was just in the way. He thought that I was coming after him though; I could hear it in his thoughts as well as see it in his stance. He looked ready to pounce; I needed to get him to move. Of course I was moving at Vampire speed so I didn't really have time to think. I realized I could do nothing but tell him to move, and hope he did.

"Move Jacob!" I growled at him about one foot from his face. He just looked at me, completely shocked. I decided he needed more so I said "Bella," and he turned around instantly. I used this to push past him and just as she was about to hit the ground I scooped her up into my arms. Her eye lids started to flutter open and I wondered what caused her to wake up. She saw me and instantly smiled. She shivered and I realized what woke her up. I chuckled darkly at the realization. My cold body, my repulsive cold touch woke her up. Hmm, at least it was good for something. "Are you ok love?" I asked her hopping with all my heart that she was. She seemed alright, no, she seemed perfect.

"Just a little cold," as soon as I heard this I started to pull away but her weak human hands tried to hold me where I was, so I staid. "Don't go, please," she uttered that while taking her fingers and tracing my lips.

"Never again," I said, and I meant it. She chuckled even though we were both being very serious.

"So this is going to be a good dream? Good, I like it when you're in my good dreams." HA! So she did think this was a dream.

"Bella, you're not dreaming!" She just shook her head at me.

"Of course _you _think that! Your part of the dream!"

"Bella, I'm serious!" I didn't know what I could do to convince her.

"Bella, this isn't a dream! We'll anywhere that bloodsucker is then It's a nightmare. But it's real, he really came back to ruin your life!" Jacob said and I felt like ripping him apart. But I couldn't – because of the beautiful angel who was looking up at me with complete love.

"Bella, trust me."

"Why are you back?" She asked me and I was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. I had to answer her honestly.

"Because I love you and couldn't be without you anymore." She just blinked at me.

"See this is how I _know _this is a dream! You don't love me! You told me so, and how can I blame you! I mean I always knew it was imposable for _you _to love _me!_" I did tell her I didn't love her, but it was a lie. I needed to protect her and at the moment I thought her life would be easier, safer, and all together better without me. All that ever mattered in the world was if she was safe. I still couldn't believe she ever believed that lie. I could never not love her! I needed to talk to her, to tell her why I left.

"Bella, I lied." I was going to wait for her response but Jacob Black obviously wasn't going to allow that.

"Bella I think we should go," he said calmly.

"Why?" Bella said with a hint of hysterics in her voice.

"Because, well uh, he's here!" I was surprised and by the looks of it, so was Bella. I knew why he wanted to leave; I just thought he would think of an excuse. "I mean come on Bella! HE LEFT YOU! You should be angry!"

"But I'm not," when she said this I found myself swimming with joy.

"Clearly! But _I _am! And my brothers are! He's a blood sucker! And, well, um, could you please get away from him! You being that close is making it hard to concentrate!" I laughed at him and got glares from him and "his brothers." "_Please _Bella?" She wiggled away from me then, but just out of my hands. We were still close, just not touching. "Come here."

"Why?" She looked hesitant.

"Just do it, please." She got up and started walking over to him.

"Ok, but I swear to God Jacob if you run away with me I _will _cheerfully beat you to death!" My sweet kitten thinking it's a lion.

"Fine Bells." He said this but I heard in his thoughts how he wasn't sure whether he would stick to his words or not. She arrived over to him and he bent over slightly, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. "Bell, you _have _to remember! You just started to get back to your old self, and not even fully! Remember the night he left, the pain that brought you! Remember all the months that followed! Remember not even being able to here his name! COME ON BELLA! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER?" As he said all that I got the mental images. Bella crying on the forest floor, Bella being in a zombie like state, and Bella actually being in pain from hearing my name. I stumbled back words into a tree for support. I felt all eyes on me.

"Edward are you ok?" A frightened Bella asked.

"Yes love, just his memories," she smiled for some odd reason while Jacob grinned at the realization of what he did to me. More thoughts of an overly depressed Bella flooded into my mind. Not only that but the memories of her being happy – with _him. _I accidently ripped up the tree that I was supporting myself on, and then I took my hands up to my head and held it.

"JACOB! Stop it! What are you doing? Edward are you ok?" Jacob chuckled darkly while Bella started to run over to me, when Jacob stopped her. "Jacob let go!"

"No Bella! And I'm just remembering things, he's fine."

"Oh yea because he sure _looks _fine! And STOP IT!" Then Jacob stopped flooding my mind with memories and I straightened myself.

"I'm fine Bella, but I do need to talk to you. To explain why I left."

"I know why you left; I _need _to know why you came back though!"

"I've already told you, and no you don't know why. You're still thinking it was that absurd lie that I didn't love you! But don't you see, it was just that – a lie!" Jacob shifted uncomfortably as he eyed us.

"Well sorry to interrupt but we have to leave." He then threw Bella over his shoulder and ran to where his car was parked. I started to chase after them but was stopped by a hand.

"I think you should just let them go." It was one of the wolves – in human form. He had short on but nothing else – I must have missed him running off into the woods to transform back into a wolf.

"Of course you do, but it's not going to happen." I then pushed his hand off my shoulder and ran. I knew I was being chased by the other wolves but I didn't care. Bella was walking away from his car and they were having an argument.

"Yes I do Jacob! I need to see why he left!"

"Who cares why he left? The important thing is that he did leave! He left you broken and lost in the woods! He left you here with only me to pick up the pieces! You were dead!"

"I care why he left or more importantly why he's back! And no one asked you to pick up the pieces Jacob! That was your own free will!" She was getting bright red. "I _need _to talk to him Jacob!" She started breathing heavily and I started to get worried.

"Love, we'll talk later. Let Jacob take you home. And calm down please, you're worrying me." I said to her and her eyes got wide in surprise. She didn't realize I was so close. She mumbled an "if you say so," and got in the car. Jacob was angry with my answer though. I heard him cussing my out in his head.

_"Like hell you'll talk to her later you dirty bloodsucker! You won't get __**anywhere **__near her again! I'll make it my personal mission!"_ Jacob thought. Hmm, maybe he should tell her that, so he's not tricking her. He drove her off then, and I ran to my house. I didn't know what to do in the time before I went to her house, then I remembered something. My phone ringing. I looked on the Caller ID and sure enough it said Alice Cullen. I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice it's me…Edward."

"Edward thank god!"

"What happened Alice?"

"Well when I called you earlier, you know when you ignored me?"

"Yea I know, why did you call?"

"You disappeared from my sight! What did you do?"

"Well I went running, and ran into Bella…" She cut me off with her squeals. Once she stopped I continued. "With Jacob." She was dead silent. "Alice?"

"Jacob? You mean the werewolf?"

"How did you know?"

"Carlisle."

"Ah, and yes the werewolf. Could that be why I disappeared?"

"Possibly I've never been werewolf tested before," she chuckled at her joke. I explained to her about everything that happened tonight.

"What do you see if I go over to her house tonight?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I see nothing, so if you go and the werewolf's are there, maybe that means I can't see them or anything they effect. Experiment! You _have _to go!"

"I was already planning on it, but not for your little experiment – for Bella. Remember her?" I was getting aggravated at her, and she could tell.

"Yes Edward, don't be difficult. I'm just curious about my visions."

"So did you guys ever figure out whether you _all _are coming back?"

"Well I'm on my way back now! I'll be there by tomorrow night! But the rest of the family are undecided. I'm sorry, but Rose has no faith in you. She doesn't want to come back if you will make us move again." Of course Rose would be the difficult one

"I'm not going to make us move again, I don't think I could."

"I know that Edward, Rose is just being Rose."

"Well I have to go Alice, I'm happy you're on your way home."

"Me too, I love you!"

"You too," then I hung up. Now I get to go to my angel. I looked at the time. It was only 2:34 I couldn't go over to her yet. I went over to the piano and played her lullaby over and over again. I wondered how I was going to occupy myself for hours, I needed to talk to her **now!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

(Bella's Point of View)

**(A.N. This is going to be extremely long! I didn't realize that until I got done with Edwards's point of View and it was as long as a regular chapter! Oops! Maybe I should make this its own chapter…BUT I WON'T! Thank you!)**

I was completely consumed by the darkness until I felt the cold. Something freezing was touching me. I knew what it reminded me of, _his _touch. How I loved the feel of it – even now. I found myself hoping it was him, even though I thought that was hopeless. My eyes started to open and I saw him. I smiled at the perfection of my dream. I shivered at the touch – not the cold. I felt the electricity as perfectly as when this dream was reality. I heard him chuckle and I wondered why.

"Just a little cold," I said and instantly regretted it. He started to pull away but I tried to stop him. He let he stop him and I was happy that he did that. "Don't go, please," I said while running my fingers along his perfect lips.

"Never again," he said and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. This was going to be a perfect dream, unlike the one I had yesterday.

"So this is going to be a good dream? Good, I like it when your in my good dreams."

"Bella, your not dreaming!" I shook my head at him. It was actually kind of funny. The dream trying to convince me it wasn't a dream. HA!

"Of course _you _think that! Your part of the dream!"

"Bella, I'm serious!" So he was going to try hard and convince me was he? Just like real life.

"Bella, this isn't a dream! We'll anywhere that bloodsucker is then It's a nightmare. But it's real, he really came back to ruin your life!" Jacob said and I felt like ripping him apart. Why was _he _in my perfect dream! Maybe I wasn't dreaming? If I was it was turning into a night mare.

"Bella, trust me," as soon as he said that I knew I was doomed. I was going to play into this dream and woke up completely hurt and destroyed. _Unless it's not a dream!_ No! I couldn't think that. It would hurt me even more when it turned out to be one.

"Why are you back?" I didn't know why I just came out and said it, but I was happy I did.

"Because I love you and couldn't be without you anymore." I blinked. All my hopes of this _not _being a dream were destroyed.

"See this is how I _know _this is a dream! You don't love me! You told me so, and how can I blame you! I mean I always knew it was imposable for _you _to love _me!_" It all kind of came out and once again I was shocked.

"Bella, I lied." I stopped breathing for a moment. I was about to respond to him but of course Jacob wouldn't allow that.

"Bella I think we should go," he said calmly.

"Why?" I said nervously. I didn't _ever _want to leave!"Because, well uh, he's here!" I was surprised he just came right out and said it. "I mean come on Bella! HE LEFT YOU! You should be angry!"

"But I'm not," I said. I _knew _I should be angry, I just couldn't be.

"Clearly! But _I _am! And my brothers are! He's a blood sucker! And, well, um, could you please get away from him! You being that close is making it hard to concentrate!" Edward laughed and I had to suppress a laugh. I couldn't believe what he was trying to make me do. I noticed Jacob glaring at Edward then, once again I wanted to kill Jacob Black. _Why is he in my dream!_ "_Please _Bella?" I got out of his arms and just sat close to him. I wanted back into his arms. I was already regretting what I just did. "Come here." Uh no!

"Why?"

"Just do it, please." I surprised myself by getting up and walking over to him.

"Ok, but I swear to God Jacob if you run away with me I _will _cheerfully beat you to death!" I was regretting doing this but I couldn't stop myself. It just felt like something I needed to do.

"Fine Bells." He said this and I soon got to him. He bent over, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. _Oh god this won't be good! _"Bell, you _have _to remember! You just started to get back to your old self, and not even fully! Remember the night he left, the pain that brought you! Remember all the months that followed! Remember not even being able to here his name! COME ON BELLA! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER?" As he said all that I started to remember. All the sadness flooded over me but I was quickly cured of that by worry. Edward started stumbling backwards. He leaned towards a tree for support he shouldn't even need. Everyone started looking at him.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes love, just his memories," I smiled because he called me love but then what he just said to me registered. Jacob was remembering certain memories just to make him feel guilty! I looked at Jacob and sure enough he was grinning. Edward ripped up the tree completely stunning me and I realized Jacob was still thinking about his memories or me. Edward brought his hands to his head and held it.

"JACOB! Stop it! What are you doing? Edward are you ok?" Jacob chuckled and I started to run over to Edward but Jacob stopped me. "Jacob let go!"

"No Bella! And I'm just remembering things, he's fine."

"Oh yea because he sure _looks _fine! And STOP IT!" Then Edward straightened his self and I felt relief wash over me.

"I'm fine Bella, but I do need to talk to you. To explain why I left." My heart started beating faster.

"I know why you left; I _need _to know why you came back though!"

"I've already told you, and no you don't know why. You're still thinking it was that absurd lie that I didn't love you! But don't you see, it was just that – a lie!" Jacob shifted uncomfortably and my heart started beating even faster. What a good dream! He's saying that it was a lie.

"Well sorry to interrupt but we have to leave." Jacob said then threw me over his shoulder and ran to where his car was parked. I was instantly pissed. I started kicking him and punching him. He then sat me down right next to his car.

"What the _hell _Jacob?" I was glaring at him while he was opening the door for me. I refused to get in.

"Just get in the car Bells." He said while not looking at me.

"No! Go to hell Jacob!"

"Please Bells?"

"Why Jacob? You promised you wouldn't do that!" I was going crazy! I just needed to talk to Edward.

"It was for your own good."

"Like hell it was! I just need to talk to him!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Jacob! I need to see why he left!" Jacob was _really _pissing me off by then. I was imagining ways to kill him

"Who cares why he left? The important thing is that he did leave! He left you broken and lost in the woods! He left you here with only me to pick up the pieces! You were dead!" He was right about the me being dead part. With out Edward I am dead. I am nothing.

"I care why he left or more importantly why he's back! And no one asked you to pick up the pieces Jacob! That was your own free will!" I felt my face burning and I knew I was probably bright red. "I _need _to talk to him Jacob!" I started having a nervous break down and breathing heavily.

"Love, we'll talk later. Let Jacob take you home. And calm down please, you're worrying me." I wasn't expecting Edward to be anywhere near us and total shock took over me.

I mumbled "If you say so," and got into Jacobs car. He then got in and we started to drive away. We drove in silence for about five minutes. I preferred it in silence, then to talking to Jacob right now.

"Bella, I did it for you own good." He said while starring at the road.

"Who are _you _to say what's good for me?"

"He left you, and I bet Charlie would agree with me." My heart beat started getting faster. _He wouldn't tell Charlie would he?_ I instantly knew the answer. Of course he would.

"Jacob don't."

"Don't what Bella? You think it's such good news, wouldn't Charlie want to know the good news?" He answered smugly.

"Just wait till I get a chance to talk to Edward!"

"Your not talking to Edward." He said sternly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to be watching you to make sure you don't."

"That's a little creepy, I'm not gonna lie."

"Not in a peeping tom kind of way or in a "I've been watching you," kind of way. I'm just going to keep an eye out for you!"

"I need to talk to him!"

"Do you even care that he hurt you!?"

"NO! Ok I don't! I just _need _to talk to him!" We pulled up next to my house and I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I need Charlie's help on this." I heard Jake mutter, thinking I couldn't hear him. I ran out of his car and to my house. I heard Jakes door open and close. _So he's going to rat me out! How lovely! _I ran into my house, slammed the door, and locked it. I knew Charlie would just unlock it, but I didn't care. This brought Charlie in to stare at me. His crying hysteric daughter

"Bella what happened to you? Are you ok?" He sounded genially worried, but I didn't care.

"I'm sure Jake will tell you all about it!" I started running up stairs and right on cue there was knocking sounds on the door. I couldn't escape them before I heard them start talking though.

"Jake what happened?"

"Edwards back! And she's bound and determined to talk to him, but I wouldn't let her. I need your help." I slammed my door right then. I went to my bed, laid down, and cried. I don't know how long I sat on my bed crying until some one knocked on my door. All I know is that it had been hours, and Jake was long gone. My door was locked so Charlie (that's who it _had _to be,) couldn't get in.

"Bella I need to talk to you! I've let you mope around long enough! OPEN UP!" I ignored him. One minute later. "BELLA SWAN!" Again I ignored him. This went on for twenty minutes until he left. I finally looked over at the clock 6:46. Wow, I've _have _been crying for a while. I was also hungry. I waited until 7:00 until I went down for food. When I went down stairs Charlie eyed me as if saying "I thought you weren't coming down? What changed your mind?" I decided to answer his silent questions.

"Food."

"Oh, um ok. Bella I don't want you talking to Edward."

"Hmm, that's not going to stop me." I wasn't even thinking I just kind of blurted it out, and regretted it.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, dad. I really need to talk to him!"

"No you don't! He hurt you Bells! Don't you remember?"

"Of course! But he's being really weird! He's saying he lied!"

"That's not a good thing! What did he lie about?"

"I don't know! That's why I _need_ to talk to him!"

"Your _not_ aloud! Do you hear me?"

"I'm 18." I stated mater of factly

"So?"He really did sound confused.

"I'm an adult, so I can do what ever I want." I reached into the cabinet and pulled out cereal – yes cereal. That would be my dinner. I poured myself a bowl and started to eat noticing that Charlie was being quiet.

"Bella I _don't _want you talking to Edward Cullen."

"I _don't _care!"

"As long as you are living under my…" I cut him off.

"Seriously Cha-dad that is kind of cliché!"

"Bella you are _not _talking to Edward Cullen and I AM going to make sure of that!"

"I _am _going to talk to him," I mumbled then walked up stairs with my cereal. I hoped that Edward came tonight. He never said he would but he did say _later _so maybe it's later! We'll I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?

_(Ok so were over now! We'll this chapter is! I hoped you guys liked it! I'll eventually get another chapter out! Oh I found a favorite fanfic! It's __**if every word I said could make you laugh! **__Or something along those lines! I'm pretty sure that's right though! If not: I'll correct myself next post! But it's amazing! So yea, review!)_


	7. Chapter 7

(Yay! Another chapter! Sounds like fun to me! So this chapter should be fun to write…we'll see though! I always write these notes before I even start writing though, I don't know why so don't ask! Right now I don't know much more about the chapter then you do! The end note is always written after I get done writing the story! So thanks to my beautiful, wonderful, sweet reviewers! Thank you: Crazimonki94, Fastbackgirl, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, xPandoraLee, and ProfoundVanity! Thank you _so _much! Just so you know from here on out it's going to be mostly Bella's POV, very rarely will it be anyone else's!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! That was only a dream…

I fell asleep on my bed. I was trying to stay up and wait but I fell asleep around 11:45. I woke up though to a thump, it wasn't that loud, but it was right outside my window. I looked at the clock and it said 12:32. I stumbled over to my window, still half asleep. I noticed my window was wide open. _I didn't leave it open did I?_ I looked down to see two shadows – fighting. I wondered what was going on, still not fully awake to realize. I decided to find out.

"Hello? What's going on?" I loudly whispered. Then they broke apart and I saw their outlines. One was big and like a shapeless jumble and the other just looked like a guy. _Jacob in wolf form and Edward Cullen! _"What the _hell _are you guys doing? You're going to wake up Charlie! Then he'll want to shoot you _both _when he see's a _GIANT WOLF!" _ I was still whispering but just a little louder this time. I hoped I wasn't the one who was going to wake Charlie. Jacob looked from me to Edward and then ran out to the woods. Edward wasn't no time jumping into my bedroom and running over to me.

"Bella, Jacob isn't going to let us talk," he said while staring into my eyes.

"Neither is Charlie, but that's not going to stop me!" He then leaned over to my ear and whispered in it so faint that I had to struggle to hear.

"Neither am I, love. School." Then he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I was grinning like an idiot, and his crooked smile spread across his face. Then he rolled his eyes and said "Jacob's back." And sure enough here comes Jacob jumping into my window with a small thump. He noticed Edwards's lips against my ear and growled.

"Get _away_ from her you _leech!_" Jacob whispered. Edward chuckled and backed away from me, hands up, like he was retreating. I started to panic, thinking he was _really _giving up. Edward noted the look of panic on my face.

"We wouldn't want to be loud and wake up Charlie. Now would we?" He was telling both me and Jacob. Well, no. He was _comforting_ me but _warning _Jacob. Edward smiled at me one last time and jumped out my window – noiselessly. Jacob turned on me.

"Bella what did he tell you?" The question shocked me. _Edward told me nothing? Wait, no! He told me we'd talk at school tomorrow! Or at least he implied that….What if he didn't come to school? Was I just assuming? _Jacob watched my mood go from confused, to excited, to plain depressed. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella I _need _to know!"

"NOTHING! He told me _nothing!_ Probably because he knew you might hear him! Jacob…could it really be true? Could he have been lying all those months ago? Could _he _really want _me?_ Is that even possible?" I was rambling and Jacob probably didn't want to hear half of what I was saying – but I couldn't stop myself.

"Stupid leech! He _should _have taken this opportunity to talk to you – because he's _not _going to have another one! And of course it's possible Bella! Who _wouldn't _want you? The question is how can _you _possibly want _him?_" I was thrown off by his statements and questions. I didn't know what to answer. I knew that I shouldn't contradict him about people wanting _me!_ As if implying I'm the perfect one – not Edward. That's only his hatred for Edward – more specifically Edward – talking. I decided to answer the last question as carefully as I could.

"Because I love him," I said as I took a step towards Jacob and held my hand out to him. He looked at me and at my hand and started cowering away. Only then did I notice he was shaking – but I couldn't find it in myself to be scared of him. I took another step forward.

"Bella _how _can you love him! He's a leech! It's his nature to kill people! It's in his nature to hurt you!"

"He would never hurt me," As soon as I said it I realized I was lying. Jacob started shaking even more and I grabbed his arm to try and comfort him. He grabbed both my arms and held them at my sides – he didn't let go.

"He _did_ hurt you!" He started shaking even more and I got scared. I tried to rip my arms out of his hands to no affect. He was turning right there – while holding my arms. _Shit! I'm gonna be mauled! I shouldn't have said anything! _He let go of my hands and tried to get away from me. When he turned one of his hands was still very close to my arm – just hovering above it. His claws ripped into my skin and I screamed – loudly. I had three gashes going from right below my elbow all the way down to my fingers – blood was pulsing out. This scream was different from my nightmare screams so I knew Charlie would come running in soon. Jacob wad just starring at me – from across my bedroom now. I heard Charlie coming.

"Just go Jake! I'm fine! Charlie's gonna be here so! Go!" I whispered to him in a hurry as I got up and grabbed an old shirt to wrap around my arm. I didn't know what I was going to tell Charlie – maybe that I fell – but in that case how did I get three gashes down my arm? Charlie came in and I was happy to see Jacob gone. I heard a howling in the woods and felt sorry for Jacob. _Poor kid, _I thought, _he's gonna beat himself up about it – and it's not really his fault. I should have kept my big mouth shut! _

"Bella? Why were you…?" He cut off when I turned around and he saw the blood. He looked around and saw all the blood all over my room. I was actually getting quite dizzy – and hysterical. "Let's go!" He came over and grabbed my good arm – pulling me out of the room. "Bella what the _hell _happened?"

"I fell – I…I…I don't know! I just fell and then it started to bleed! It hurt for a second and I screamed – then it didn't hurt anymore! Now I'm…" I started leaning and swaying. I felt horrible. My arm didn't hurt but I, just felt awful. We were at the stairs now and I was starting to fall backwards. "I'm…dizzy dad," I said as I started to fall – blacking out for the second time today.

I woke up to voices. I recognized them instantly – or at least one of them. Charlie was talking to some one. I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom. I wondered what time it was. I focused on the voices to see what they were saying.

"No Billy I don't think she's in the shape to see anyone."

"Charlie can't you just let me see her?" Ah, so it was Billy Black. _Why would he want to see me? _Then I remembered everything. He wanted to see me because Jacob – his son/werewolf – is the one who injured me. _Surly Jacob told him it wasn't his fault – right? _I had an urge to see Billy, so I tried to get up. I was a little dizzy but I could stumble my way there.

"How are you going to get to her? She's upstairs, asleep." I noticed that my door was wide open and that's why I could hear them. I stumbled to the top of the stairs with out them noticing me.

"I'm not asleep dad," they both turned their heads to look at me. "Can I _please _talk to Billy dad?" He ran up the stairs before I could start walking down. He held me by my good arm and looked me over.

"Bella why don't you go back to bed?"

"Can I _please _talk to Billy?" I persisted. He nodded his head and I started to walk down the stairs before he stopped me again. "What?"

"I'll carry you down. You look dizzy."

"I can walk."

"Then let me help you," he said and I nodded. He guided me down to the stairs and to the couch. I laid down and Billy wheeled his chair next to me.

"Charlie I left an envelope inside the car – can you go get it? It's from Jacob – to Bella." My heart started beating faster.

"Fine, look out for her will you?'

"Sure, sure," as soon as Billy said this Charlie headed out the door and I started in.

"Tell Jacob I'm sorry and it's not his fault! Will you please? I'm so sorry! Tell him I'm not mad and that I'm sorry!" Billy looked shocked at my break down – and the tears that were running down my face. He just reached over and patted my hair.

"Shh, Bella it's fine. I came here to apologize for Jacob and deliver his letter. I wanted to make sure you weren't too mad at him and obviously your not. He really is sorry Bella." I got instantly angry.

"WHY? _He _has no reason to be sorry and _I _have no reason to be mad! Well actually I do! Because he honestly thinks I _would _be mad! Why would I be?" He laughed at me and it seemed completely out of place. "Well?

"Because of those three stitched up gashes on your arm and the amount of blood you lost," he said while shaking his head. Then something dawned on me – I never gave Charlie an explanation.

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"You told him you fell, right?" I nodded my head.

"But that doesn't explain the three gashes on my arms!" After I said that Charlie opened the door and Billy leaned closer.

"He thinks you fell on something – but can't remember because of the wound. He thinks you were too dazed to remember."

"It took me forever to find this letter – but I did. Here you go Bella," he handed me the letter. My heart started pounding. "I wonder why Jacob didn't just visit you, Hm." Visit me? It has to be late. Wait what time is it? Am I missing school I _can't _miss school! Edward was going to talk to me!

"What time is it?"

"Um, about 6:34." WHAT?

"In the afternoon?"

"Yes, you got put on pain killers that knocked you out."

"So I missed school?" NO! I wanted to talk to Edward! And wait, even if he doesn't love me – which he doesn't, I mean he _can't _– he's still not going to be happy about the Jacob thing. Right? Or does he not care anymore. Probably, but I'm not going to take chances. If I ever do get to talk to him, I'm going to lie about why I wasn't at school.

"Yes, and I missed work. Why is it a big deal?" _Lie! Lie, Bella you have to lie! _My own little voice told me. Hmm, voices…When Jake attacked me I didn't have my Edward hallucination. _WHY NOT! _

"It's not, I was just wondering. You shouldn't have had to miss work dad, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be Bella," He said while turning on the T.V. "Billy you going to stay?"

"I really should get going, can I use you phone to call Jake so he can drive me home?"

"JACOB IS HERE?" Charlie and Billy started to laugh at my reaction.

"No, he drove me over in the Rabbit and then went for a walk, he's nervous about seeing you." I needed to see him. Charlie threw Billy the phone and I opened my letter so I could read it quickly – before Jacob got back.

Bella,

I'm so sorry! I know you probably hate me and don't want to see me, that's why I won't come near you again. I'm just as bad as Cullen now, aint I? I'm, Bella, I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry and I hope you don't hate me.

Jacob Black

I started crying while I read it. I looked up and Billy was headed to the door.

"Is he here?" Billy only nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Yea, I'll wait here until you get back. Give you guys some privacy." Billy went back into the living room and explained what was going on to Charlie. I looked out the window and saw Jacob waiting by the Rabbit. I threw open the door, ran to a confused looking Jacob, and threw my one good arm around him, leaving my bad one at my side. I started sobbing.

"Jacob I don't blame you! It's not your fault! It's mine and I'm so sorry! I…I…oh Jacob! I'm not mad at you – I was never mad at you! Do you forgive me?" I looked up at his face to see the pain that was on it. He put his mask back up quickly and it became Sam's face again.

"Bella it is my fault. Don't blame yourself. I just can't be around you anymore. Go get your father will you?" He said this all formally like it was no big deal – I was going to scream.

"You can't be around me anymore? What does that mean?"

"It means we can't be friends." He said in his disconnected voice as if it didn't matter.

"DAMN IT JACOB! Would you _please _stop being so formal and at least _pretend _you care? For my sake please?" I screamed at him and his mask fell being replaced by shock and pain.

"Bella I do care! That's why I'm doing this! If I'm going to hurt you because you mention – _him_ – then _clearly _I can't be your friend! I'm not good enough for you Bella. Maybe you should _try _to be normal and be friends with a human – not a vampire or a werewolf." I smiled at his teasing but was I honestly capable of being normal? Being friends with a human. I was going to miss my werewolf friend. My sun.

"I'll miss you Jacob. Hopefully you'll come around though. _Please _do – eventually." He kissed the top of my head and got in the Rabbit. I went inside and told Billy Jacob was ready and ran up stairs – crying.

I cried myself to sleep only to be awaken a few hours later by a throbbing pain in my arm. I looked over at my clock and saw it was 12:03. I really should get back to sleep because Charlie said I could go back to school tomorrow. I reached over to my bed-side table and picked up my bottle of pain killers. I turned around to see the most perfect face starring at me in worry.

"What are those for love?" Edward said and my heart started to beat faster at the reinstatement of my nickname. But I couldn't tell him, maybe say a little headache but that was all I could say.

"Um, well, headache." He looked at me skeptically and I could tell he knew I was lying. "It's not important right now! I need to know Edward, why are you back?" He looked away from me then and he honestly looked nervous.

"For you, like I said. I'll start from the beginning though so you'll believe me. That night – the night of your party, I was thinking about right and wrong. About how wrong it was for me to put your life in danger for my selfishness! It was indeed wrong. If I could just make myself leave – give you a chance to be normal. Leave so you could be safe – to protect you. So I decided to leave. If it would make you safe and possibly happy then it was the only thing I could do. Now I never intended to lie to you – because Bella I really do hate lying to you. You know that right?" He looked over to me then and I just nodded not able to form words. What was he saying! That he left for my _safety!_ That the not loving me was a lie! I couldn't believe it. He went on. "But in the woods that horrific day, you weren't going to let me go. I could plainly see that. I figured then that the only way you would let me go was if I lied. If I said I didn't love you. As if _I_ couldn't love _you!_ Well that's just absurd! I figured it would take me hours to convince you, but it took only minutes – seconds! I couldn't believe you would make it that easy for me! It was if me leaving was meant to be. As if it was going to be easy." He chuckled darkly then. "Bella, how could you believe I didn't love you? After all the times I told you I did! Did I not make it clear enough?"

"It was never right for you to love me," I said and shrugged.

"Your right, of course. It was – is a horrible thing for me to love you! You deserve better!" I rolled my eyes then and he noticed. "What?"

"I didn't mean _that!_ I meant _I _wasn't good enough for _you! _Not the other way around! GOD! Your perfection and I'm just a plain human! I just figured that it was a blessing for me to have you. It was about time you came to your senses!" I was chuckling humorlessly and shaking my head and he was eyeing me.

"That's absurd Bella."

"Well you wanted to know."

"Is that what you honestly thought?"

"It's what I honestly think!" He lowered and shook his head and I couldn't resist not touching him so I put one hand into his hair and his head shot back up. I pull my hand away quickly and put it back to my side. My face began heating up and probably turning bright red.

"Absurb," he mumbled. "Do you believe me now Bella? That after all the pain I put you through do you believe I love you? Could you ever love me again?" HA! _Could I? _I already do you silly vampire!

"I believe Edward…that I will always love you no matter what you do. I've never and will never stop loving you! It's not possible! But _how_ can I believe someone as utterly _perfect_ as you could love some one as completely imperfect as me!" He shook his head some more and mumbled something under his breath.

"How can I possibly explain this Bella? **(A/N: WARNING! This is from New Moon! I loved this part of the story so I couldn't leave it out! I am NOT taking credit for this! I did not write this! Stephenie Meyer did! Ok, are you ready?) **Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason. …And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." **(A/N: End of taking complete speeches from New Moon! Bella's reaction **_**will **_**be different. Things are different in my story. Bella didn't save Edwards choice – he came back without that. It's a little easier for Bella to believe Edward loves her. Still hard because HELLO he's Edward freaking Cullen! But easier none the less! I'll stop ranting and let you get back to the story!) **

I couldn't speak, there were no words to describe how this made me feel. Ok maybe some. I was elated, ecstatic, and just plain ole happy! I was also terrified! His little speech is_ exactly_ how _I _feel about_ him!_ How do I tell him that without sounding idiotic with anything I counter that…that breathtaking speech with.

"Bella?" Oops I guess I forgot to speak. I took a sharp intake of breath and realized I forgot to breathe too. Oops.

"Edward…I love you." He chuckled. It was an anticlimactic thing to say but I just didn't have the words. "I don't know how to explain how much! Maybe with the truth. Should I try?" I knew instantly what I was going to tell him and I hoped he wouldn't find me _too _insane. "You're going to think I'm completely insane!"

"I'm interested," he said with a slight smile on his face. I turned away from him and looked at my hands as I started confessing just _how _crazy I really was.

"I love you – Edward Cullen – so much that I would do dangerously stupid things to hear you voice – in my head," I turned to look at him and he opened his mouth to say something but I put one finger up to his lips to silence him. "I know just let me go on please?" He nodded once – urging me to go on. I turned away again "It started one day in Port Angeles when I was going to a movie with Jessica. I saw guys who reminded me of the ones that night when you saved me," I felt him stiffen besides me. That's when I realized how close we were. He was laying with me on my bed. I had to focus now though. "I walk towards them not knowing why. It was stupid I know and Jessica still won't to this day talk to me. When I was halfway across the street I heard your voice, telling me to stop. It was angry – as it would have been. Then I found out that every time I did something dangerous and stupid I would hear your voice perfectly. So I started ridding a motorcycle to hear you voice. It work pretty good until I got good, then my hallucinations stopped, it was quite sad," he chuckled beside me causing me to laugh. "I couldn't have _that _so I decided to go cliff diving!"

"Bella," he said nervously. "You did dangerous…" I cut him off.

"I'm not finished," I said simply and he nodded. "The cliff diving worked perfectly and I even saw your face as I was drowning…" he cut _me _off this time.

"WHAT? You almost drowned? To hear _my _voice!" I started to panic then. What if he left again because I was to in love with him for my own good?

"Yes but Jacob saved me! I heard your voice a couple more times – but you get the point. I loved you so much my mind created hallucinations of you to please it's self," I turned to look at his face then and I regretted I did. "I shouldn't have told you. Now your probably going to leave again," I said after five minutes of silence. He chuckled and looked me in the eyes.

"You _should _have told me and I'm not going to leave. How could I? You would probably just jump off another cliff! Or do something else completely stupid! Just to hear my voice!"

"Probably," I confessed.

"Bella I'm sorry for leaving."

"Don't be you thought it for the best! I'm just glad your back now. What now though?" I looked over and saw how close our faces were. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and leaned closer.

"This," he said as he pushed our lips together. It was one of the safe kisses I remembered but a little fiercer – needier. I, of course, took advantage of that. I wrapped both arms around him – onto his hand – and tangled my hands in his hair. I pushed myself up against him and felt the pull of my stitches – but didn't break them – that would be horrible right now. I never thought about this possibility though. Edward smelled my blood – exposed. He sniffed the air and smelled my stitched up wound. I tried to distract him by kissing him harder but he just untangled my hands, pushed me away, and grabbed my bad arm carefully. He pulled up my sleeve and saw the wound. His stone face went into panic.

"What's this?" I tried to get my arm free but he wouldn't let me. "Is _this_ why you weren't at school? Is _this _why you have pain pills?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" He demanded.

"If I tell you – promise you won't over react! Promise you'll stay with me and stay calm. Promise you'll do nothing that will upset me and make me angry with you! PROMISE ME!"

"Bella tell me," he said already knowing it would be hard for him to promise me any of those things.

"Promise me," I said – not backing down. The treaty would not be broken because of me.

"Fine I promise."

"Do you mean it?"

"Bella," he whined.

"You are _not _aloud to go back on your word do you hear me?"

"Yes, just tell me please! I'm going to die from not knowing!"

"Fine, last night after you left I was talking with Jacob," he stiffened probably figuring out what was going on. "You know he's a werewolf right?" He nodded. "Well they have temper problems, as you probably know since you've dealt with them before," he tried to get up but I put a hand on his chest. "Let me finish please," I whispered already worrying for my best friend. "We had a conversation about you. It ended up with me saying I loved you and that you would never hurt me. He had my arms in his hands, let go when he started changing out of anger about what I said. His one hand was still really close to my and his claws cut open my arms. Charlie took me to the hospital and thinks I was too dazed to remember what happened. End of story." He shot up from the bed then and started pacing silently. He then jumped onto the bed so he was on top of me with his face in front of mine. He was too close – I couldn't concentrate.

"Are you ok love?" I nodded because that was the only thing I _could _do. "I'm going to _kill _Jacob Black," he hissed and my heart started to beat faster then it already was – and it was already beating pretty fast do to how close Edward was.

"No you are not! You promised! And any ways Jacob said he can't be around me anymore – not that I'm happy about that in the slightest. But it will probably make you ecstatic!" He grinned and laid back down beside me.

"I'm sorry your sad about it – but it's better this way. Your right – I promised so I won't do anything to _Jacob._" I snuggled up against him – momentarily forgetting about Jacob. He handed me two pills out of my bottle and my glass of water that my on my table. I took them without a word.

"Will you stay with me?" He smiled causing me to.

"Of course, anything you want." And for once I had a restful night with happy dreams.

**(Sorry if it got weird or stupid around the end – I'm tired! Well I hate that last sentence – not what Edward said but what Bella thinks afterwards. It's important though, I guess. Well tell me what you think! Sorry it took me longer than usual but this chapter is **_**much **_**longer than usual! Love me for that loves! And happy late Valentines Day! I got Edward and Bella together for my gift for you! Late Valentines gifts are always better anyways – there on sale! Love you all!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Wow time for another chapter? Let's go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…truly I am! You see I'm a sophomore in high school – yes I'm young. We have these prep classes for OGT's (Ohio Graduation Tests!) So I've had those all last week! They were drilling crap into our thick skulls! If I don't pass them before the end of my senior year – I don't graduate! It **_**sucks!**_** Then I have a D in Geometry, Chemistry, and History! AH! But English you ask? Oh no I have a 100% in English! No **_**even **_**kidding! Amazing right? So I have to focus on studies so I can graduate in two years – ugh, it makes me sick just thinking about it! Not the graduating part but the OGT tests, and the SAT or ACT I'll have to take, and many other things like havening to get **_**into **_**college! Oh and figuring out what I wanna do with my life! Sick I tell you! So I'll stop ranting because you probably don't care! I love you all! So something amazing happened to me. Are you ready for this? One of my reviewers for my other story decided to read this one too! AH! This person reviewed on this story and that is a first or me! So thank you with all my heart to: ****-luvvvzTWILIGHT! Thanks to all my other reviewers of course! ****Crazimonki94, Fastbackgirl, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, xPandoraLee, TeddieBare, and ProfoundVanity! Time for the chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

When my eyelids fluttered open I jumped. Edward was still here. I was convinced – until this moment – that it was all a dream, still.

"Did I startle you?" He asked while bringing his lips against my cheek and causing my heart to beat faster.

"No," I lied.

"I'm sorry. You need to get ready for school though."

"Will you be there?" I asked him – terrified to be away from him.

"Yes," he smiled. "And Alice," he added on making _my _smile 20 times bigger.

"Alice!" I exclaimed – truly excited.

"Yes?" Alice asked from my window – shocking me even more.

"Alice!" I got out of Edwards arms and ran into hers.

"We see who you missed more," Edward said – fake pouting. He held out his arms for me but I stayed in Alice's.

"I miss you both!" I hugged Alice tighter. "I've known you were back Edward but _Alice? _My best friend is back!" Then I winced remembering my true best friend – Jacob.

"Does your arm hurt?" Edward asked misinterpreting my wince.

"No, no," I said shaking my head. Even though my arm really did hurt a little.

"Her arm?" Alice asked confused. She picked up my arm really causing me to wince. She looked at it and got worried. "What happened?"

"The dog, Jacob Black," Edward growled through his teeth. Alice tensed up.

"Be nice, he's my…" Alice cut me off by holding my arm up.

"We don't _need _to be nice! He mauled me!"

"Hardly! Alice it's three scratches!" I walked over to my bed and sat next to Edward. He wrapped his cold arms around me and I shivered out of pleasure.

"Gashes!"

"Bella she's right," Edward backed his sister up.

"Stop over reacting! Can I get ready? Alice if you'll drop the subject you can help," I told them as I got up and walked over to my closet.

"OK!" She ran over and shook her head at my clothes. "You need new clothes! Hm," she said as a smile spread across her face.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's a no!"

"Leave Edward! We'll meet you at school!" She told him as she got to work. It was a warm day outside, which wasn't too surprising. She put me in skinny jeans I never knew I had, and a short sleeve, dark blue, button down shirt. Then she put make up on me, and curled my stubborn hair that I could never get to curl. If you ask me she went way overboard. I should have never suggested this.

"You that was a one time only thing right?" I asked her once we got in her car to go to school.

"But…Bella!" She pleaded but stopped when her eyes caught my stitches. She had been staring at me with worry in her eyes all morning.

"Can you even write? I mean without your stitches pulling?" She asked me – throwing me off. I actually never though about that. I flexed my hand and felt the stitches pull. They went down the palm of my right hand.

"Probably not. Charlie never told me though," I saw confusion go through her.

"Why would Charlie have to tell you? Didn't you listen to the doctors?" She asked me – truly curious. We pulled into the school parking lot.

"I passed out, I wasn't awake when they were tending to me," I told her with a shrug. She growled and just sat in the car while I got out. Jessica came running over to me – probably with gossip.

"BELLA! You'll _never _guess who I saw! Ok it was Edwa…" She abruptly stopped when she saw Alice get out of my truck (the vehicle we drove to school in since Edward took his Volvo.) She walked over and wrapped her stone cold arm around my waist.

"Hey Jessica! What have _you _been up to?" Alice asked feigning interest and showing all her teeth.

"Well I…um I have been…f-fine? Well, er, um Be-ell…la can I s-speak to you…al-lone?" Jessica stuttered out looking completely uneasy. Alice squeezed my shoulder with a smile and walked away.

"Yes Jessica?" I asked very unenthusiastically.

"I need answers! When did he come back?"

"Sunday."

"Why?"

"I recommend asking him that."

"Are the rest of them back?"

"I don't know," I said smiling a bit because I could tell how aggravated she was getting at my answers. I was barley answering her.

"UGH! We'll…I guess that's all…WAIT! Are you guys together?" She asked me – abandoning her aggravation and finding her curiosity again. "You _have _to know that!"

"Your right I do, and yes we are," I said and she squealed I just walked away. I walked to Edwards Volvo and he wasn't there so I walked to my first period class. I remembered that Edward would have this class – if he got the same classes. He wasn't there. Class just started and I started to worry that I woke up. I was finally starting to believe this wasn't a dream, but now this! _Where is he?_

"You look breathtaking," my favorite voice, sound, and person said. I smiled and my heart started taking off, he grinned my favorite crooked smile – no doubt hearing my heart.

"Where were you?" I asked as I tried to control my heart – to calm down.

"Alice and I had a phone call, our family is coming back!" He said with a smile. _Hm, more gossip for Jessica! _I was really happy for him, for Alice, and hey for me too! I missed Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett _so _much! Some times I actually missed Jasper and his distant silent self, and Rosalie and her hatred of me.

"That's great Edward!" The rest of the day was filled with rumors, very few warm welcomes, fake welcomes, Edward getting checked out, and whispered side remarks. I was nervous all day though – knowing what I had to tell Charlie.

I got home and mad Fettuchini-Alfrado for Charlie. I'll be honest – I was kissing up. I decided that Edward being with me wouldn't have been a smart decision but that I couldn't do it alone. Alice offered to stay and I took her up on that offer. Charlie always liked Alice. Ok no he loved Alice.

"Bella?" Charlie called as he walked in the doo.

"In the kitchen – dinners ready! Oh and we have a guest!"

"Better not be Cullen!" He called as he hurried in to see who it was.

"It is!" I knew he wasn't talking about Alice – but she was Cullen. Alice snickered and shook her head, I joined in.

"Bella I don't want that boy in…" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Alice. He was in shock. Alice got up and ran over to him – wrapping her arms around his waist and jumping up and down slightly.

"Charlie! I've miss you and Bella _so _much!"

"You too Alice!" Charlie said to Alice – still completely charmed by her even after all this time. Alice released him and sat in a chair – turning down dinner (of course!)

"Looks great Bella!" Charlie said cheerfully after I fixed him a plate. Charlie was asking questions about all the Cullen's _except _Edward. I was trying to work up my nerve.

"Dad, I'm dating Edward again!" I blurted out causing Charlie to almost to choke on his food. He bent over the table – coughing.

"Are you ok dad?" I looked at Alice and she confirmed that he was ok by nodding her head. "I love him! You saw how I was when he left! How I still was until he came back Sunday! Please…" He cut me off.

"Don't ask for my permission because I will _not _give it to you!"

"I wasn't going to ask for it!" I screamed – pissed off. "You _can't _keep me from him! I'm 18! You have _no _say! I want you to accept my decision, please?"

"Bella as long as your living under my roof you'll do as I say! NO EDWARD!"

"FINE! I'll move out then! Better?" He sighed – defeated. I looked over to Alice and she was smiling. I WON!

"Bella, he ruined your life," he groaned.

"_Try _to accept him?" I asked – begged.

"What happened to Jacob?" He countered and I frowned. I already missed Jacob so much – my best friend – or former best friend.

"I'm gonna call him!" I ran to the phone and dialed, Sam picked up. He knew it was me before I said anything.

"Bella he has to stay away," he said calmly – coldly. It made my blood bubble.

"No, he doesn't! It was _my _fault!"

"The Cullen's are back for good right?"

"Yes," and I couldn't help but smile.

"Then there's always that chance of him loosing control. I'm sorry Bella," he was finished talking about it, but I wasn't.

"If I can be around Edward and Alice then I can be around Jacob, Sam!" I yelled into the phone causing Charlie to turn and stare at me. Then he got up and walked out of the room – giving me privacy. I heard growling because of what I said, but it wasn't Sam. I knew instantly who it was. "I hear him, put him on the phone!"

"Bella, I…" Sam got cut off.

"Did you take him back?" Jacob asked – furious.

"Yes, of course I did!"

"Do you…how can you…have you ever heard of a thing called self preservation?" He asked me causing me to laugh bitterly. Obviously I hadn't! My best friends were Vampires and Werewolf's! All of a sudden the phone was ripped out of my hands.

"Alice!" I couldn't believe she stole the phone. This _wasn't _going to be good.

"She _obviously _hasn't! I saw her arm _dog!_" Alice said softly but clearly appalled and furious. Her anger touched me yet made me uncomfortable. I was glad to know she cared so much, but poor Jacob! There was silence as Jacob talked. "We've never done _anything _to hurt her!" I knew Jacob wouldn't see it that way. I tried to get the phone but I knew Jacob answered before she handed me the phone and stormed out of the room to sit with Charlie.

"Jacob?"

"Why? Did you just…UGH! Bella! How can you take him back?"

"I love him, more than my own life," I said causing Jacob to hang up. I stood there holding the phone until I felt too cold hands on me. I knew it was Alice but I was hoping for Edward. A week came and went…but then we got a shock. I was sitting in the living room with Charlie and Edward one day after school when Alice called. Edward spoke quickly and then told Charlie it was an emergency and asked if I could go. Charlie said yes, and we were off.

"Edward what's wrong!" He looked like he didn't want to answer. "Tell me I _need _to know!"

"The Volturri," he said simply. I didn't know what he was talking about and I was about to ask him when a memory flooded my mind. The day we were watching Romeo and Juliet, before the birthday party from hell. He told me that you only go to the Volturri if you want to die.

"What about them?" I asked nervously, my heart was beating frantically.

"Alice saw them, their coming here – to see us," I stopped breathing, but I didn't get it.

"Why?" I managed to choke out.

"For you, they found out you know about us. That's the only rule for our kind, to keep our secret – secret. They enforce rules," with those little words I started freaking out. _I was going to __**die!**_

**(We're almost to the end! I had to introduce the Volturri! This is just a different ending (a much worse ending,) for New Moon! It's suppose to fit with the last 2 books! So I need the Volturri and Jacob turning in Bella's motorcycle! Then I'm done! I love you all though! Remember that! Review please!)**


End file.
